


You

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You,” is all Stiles says, for once lacking words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

“You,” is all Stiles says, for once lacking words. He looks at the man in front of him, head to toe the same who left him behind a lifetime ago. But since looking can't make sure it's not just a dream, he touches his shoulder carefully, like you might touch a newborn. The comparison fits, in a way; to Stiles, Derek was dead and buried for all those months.

Him standing on the doorstep is hard to believe, even when Stiles's fingers curl into the smooth leather of his jacket.

“Me,” Derek says softly, and suddenly, Stiles can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Derek surprises Stiles with a visit after they've been apart for months.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **eeyore9990** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
